


Saruman

by kruk



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, kilka historii skupionych na sarumanie, które miałam złożyć w całość ale jakoś nigdy się nie złożyło, saruman-centric
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Zaniechał więc swych dalekich wypraw i zamknął się w kamiennej samotni, jaką zapewniała mu wieża Orthanku. Był zmęczony długimi i bezowocnymi wiekami studiów i walk przeciw Ciemności. Przeciw komuś, kogo kiedyś uważał za przyjaciela, jeśli nie brata. Ale Moiron, którego znał już nie istniał. Pozostał tylko Sauron, złowrogi cień poprzedniego Mrocznego Władcy. Mniej potężny, ale równie niebezpieczny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stary tekst, którego nigdy nie dopisałam do końca, niestety. Mimo to postuję, gdyż jestem całkiem zadowolona z tych kilku skrawków ocalałych.

Minęło wiele wieków, od kiedy osiadł w Isengardzie i odciął się od spraw elfów i ludzi. Nie dlatego, że porzucił swą misje - nawet w latach zupełnej samotności nie zaniechał studiów nad zawiłymi zamiarami pokręconego umysłu Morgotha ani nie zaprzestał analizować dzieł dokonanych przez Saurona. Badał je dokładnie, rozkładając poszczególne czyny i słowa na pomniejsze części, by z powrotem wszystko złożyć w jedną myśl.  I w końcu załamać dłonie nad niedolą tego świata, gdzie nikt ani nic, najmniejszy żywy organizm ani najpotężniejsza góra nie były wolne od skazy Melkora. Nawet teraz, gdy od milenium tkwił uwięziony w lodowej pustce kosmosu.

  
Zaniechał więc swych dalekich wypraw i zamknął się w kamiennej samotni, jaką zapewniała mu wieża Orthanku. Był zmęczony długimi i bezowocnymi wiekami studiów i walk przeciw Ciemności. Przeciw komuś, kogo kiedyś uważał za przyjaciela, jeśli nie brata. Ale Moiron, którego znał już nie istniał. Pozostał tylko Sauron, złowrogi cień poprzedniego Mrocznego Władcy. Mniej potężny, ale równie niebezpieczny.  
  
Olórin nawet po wielu wiekach był godny swego imienia - marzyciel, który sądził, że zbawi Śródziemię nadzieją i codzienną dobrocią. Wędrował nieustannie od jednego królestwa do drugiego, niby odwiedzić starych przyjaciół lub poznać nowych, lecz zawsze węsząc za kłopotami. Saruman nie wątpił jego intencjom, lecz wiedział też, że wiele konfliktów było dziełem Gandalfa i jego dalekosiężnym planom dla większego dobra. Ale Olórin był zawsze ulubieńcem Valarów i elfów, tych nieśmiertelnych istot, którym ból życia był obcy. Którzy nie rozumieli życia zwykłych śmiertelników. On sam wszak był duchem tylko przybierającym ciało, niczym zwykłą szatę, lecz jako student Aule wiedział, co znaczy być tym gorszym.

  
Saruman swego rzemiosła nauczył się pod okiem boskiego kowala Aulego - i jako kowal wiedział, że niektórych rzeczy nie da się przekuć na nowo.  
Przez tyle wieków studiował sumiennie i ciężko pracował na swoje osiągnięcia, nigdy nie doceniony przez ogół Valarów czy innych Majarów. Nie zależało mu na ich uznaniu, lecz jakaś część niego zawsze tliła się w gniewie ilekroć żaden z nich nie okazał szacunku Aulemu.

  
_Mairon zawsze wtedy wybuchał ogniem nie umiejąc zachować swego kształtu, gdy ktoś zadrwił z dobrodusznego kowala. Czasem zamykał się w swej pracowni i kuł miecze, zbroje, cudownie wyglądającą biżuterię, by tylko zniszczyć dzieło swych rąk i przekuć na nowo. I kuł i niszczył, póki jego gniew nie wypalił się całkowicie, pozostawiając tylko gorzkie poczucie  żalu. Saruman - wtedy jeszcze tylko naiwny Curumo -  trwał przy jego boku, słuchając jego nienawistnych słów lub pocieszając słodkimi kłamstwami, że przecież kiedyś wszystko się zmieni..._

  
I zmieniło się, na zawsze i nie odwracalnie, gdy Mairon przysiągł lojalność Melkorowi. Saruman Mądry nigdy nie był zaskoczony tą zmianą - Curumo zaś nigdy więcej nie potrafił nikomu zaufać.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Pośród ludów Śródziemia istnieje legedna o Siedmu Ojcach Krasnoludów - pierwszych stworzonych ręką Valara Aule, nad którymi to ulitował się wszechpotężny Eru i obdarzył ich prawdziwym życiem. Wielu nie rozumie jak z siedmiu mężczyzn narodziło się całe krasnoludzkie plemię, lecz też wielu nigdy nie próbowało zrozumieć, że dawne opowieści nie zawsze są pełne. Saruman wiedział o tym z doświadczenia, bo wszak sam kiedyś był uczniem boskiego kowala. Aule był dobrym Valarem, przykładającym uwagę do swej pracy, zawsze gotowym pomóc innym w potrzebie i jednocześnie przepełnionym tak wielką potrzebą tworzenia, że popełnił bluźnierstwo wobec samego Eru.

  
Stworzył krasnoludy, nim świat doczekał się pierworodnych z zamysłu Iluvatara. Choć bóg okazał Aule i jego tworom łaskę, nakazał im śnić, nim uzna za stosowne ich przebudzić. Boski kowal więc schował każdego z krasnoludów w głębinach gór, pod którymi zwykł pracować. Saruman jednak wiedział, że jego dawny pan nie umiał się z nimi tak łatwo rozstać i gdy tylko nikt nie patrzył, bawił i uczył dzieła swoich rąk. Czasami rzeźbił nowego krasnoluda, bo przecież czym jest siedmiu wobec ogromu całego świata? I tak siedmiu zmieniło się w dziesięciu, dziesięć w dwudziestu, dwudziestu w piędziesiąt, piędzięsiąt w stu, sto w dwieście, dwieście w trzysta, trzysta w sześćset, sześćset w tysiąc, tysiąc w dwa tysiące, a te z kolei w trzy. Aule krył się z tym co robił przed innymi Valarami, nawet przed swoją małżonką Yavanną. Ale nie przed nim, ani nie przed Maironem, jego wiernymi uczniami, oddanymi mu jak mało który sługa.

  
Ich pan rzadko kiedy coś mówił, gdy rzeźbił wprawnymi dłońmi nowego krasnoluda, a oni nie śmieli zakłócać jego skupienia. Chciał stworzyć wszystkich własnoręcznie, bo przecież byłoby to wielce niesprawiedliwe, gdyby chociażby jedno z jego dzieci miało być pokrzywdzone innym pochodzeniem.  Z tego powodu, oraz ze strachu przed innymi Valarami, którzy oskarżyliby go o skorupowanie swych uczniów jego własnym zuchwalstwem.

  
Saruman miał okazję poznać pierwszego krasnoluda zwanego Durinem, nim ten oficjalnie zaistniał pośród żywych.  

  
Widział ile radości wnieśli w życie dobrotliwego kowala. I jak bardzo ich stworzenie okryło go niełaską pośród innych. Nie wszyscy okazywali niechęć czy podejrzenia otwarcie, lecz Saruman za długo żył pośród tych subtelnych szeptów i machinacji, które wypełniały wszelkie relacje między Valarami i Majarami, aby nie zauważyć zmiany. Aule zawsze trzymał się na uboczu, będąc rad ze swej pracy i jednocześnie będąc nieporadnym w pośród innych Valarów.

  
Jego dawny pan zarzekał się iż chciał, aby jego dzieło było silne i odporne na zło Melkora. Saruman jednak od dawna podejrzewał, że krasnoludzka upartość, siła charakteru i duma to cechy, które Aule pożądał dla siebie samego. Wszystko to, czego on sam nie posiadał. Nie potrafił uparcie trwać przy swoim zdaniu, zawsze myśląc wpierw o innych Valarach, podporządkowując się ich woli. Dał się stłamsić, okiełznać swą kreatywność, zamknąć w cudzych oczekiwaniach. Nie jak zbuntowany, chaotyczny Melkor. Nawet Mairon wyrwał się z tego ciągu zależności. Z perspektywy czasu, Saruman powinien się tego spodziewać - Sauron w końcu zawsze podziwiał niezależność Morgotha, tą możliwość tworzenia i niszczenia wedle własnej woli. Któż nie pragnął takiej kontroli?

  
Saruman powinien wiedzieć, że tak się wszystko skończy. W końcu on sam porzucił drogę sługi na rzecz własnej ścieżki. Tak jak Mairon przed nim. Jak Melkor przed nimi. Ścieżki, której Aule nie miał odwagi podążyć.

  
Jeśli Aule obdarzył swoje dzieci cechami, które pragnął sam mieć, co Uruk-hai mówili o nim? Byli silni i lojalni, obdarzeni bystrym rozumem i ciętym językiem. Saruman był z nich dumny.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

Poczucie bezsilności drążyło serce Sarumana niczym woda drążąca najtwardszy głaz. Nieubłaganie i skutecznie. Aż nieoczekiwanie Saruman odnalazł jeden z palanitrów. Nim się spostrzegł, wplątał się w niebezpieczną grę między władzą, a pożądaniem jej, między przeszłością, a przyszłością. I pierwszy raz od tysięcy lat czuł się... żywy.

Były dni, kiedy ich rozmowy to nic więcej, jak pole bitwy. Ich wole ścierały się pod przykrywką uprzejmych słów i komplementów, które nie do końca uchodziły za szczere ani też nie całkiem za kłamliwe. Sauron był od niego potężniejszy, nawet kiedy jego ciało nie było kompletne, kiedy przypominało tylko cień. Mimo to przytłaczał go swą wolą, próbował zdominować, opanować. Ale choć Saruman zdawał sobie sprawę z własnej słabości, swój strach skrywał pod elegancją słów, pod zawiłą, głęboką myślą. Brzmiał słodko, nawet z głębokim, silnym głosem - co sprawiało mu wiele radości, bo wiedział, że Sauron lękał się jego złotych ust.

Gdy Sauron tracił kontrolę nad sobą, jego gniew wybuchał niczym wulkan, a ogień jego pasji wydawał się wypalać Białego Czarodzieja doszczętnie. Kiedy tylko Mroczny Lord milknął, a zimna powierzchnia palanitru na powrót matowiała i blakła, Saruman jeszcze długie godziny później siedział w tym samym miejscu, opatulony szczelnie swą szatą. Jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze nad którymi nie umiał zapanować. Choć w komnacie ogień głośno trzeszczał w kominku, nie czuł żadnego ciepła.

Były też noce, kiedy ich słowa przypominały coś na kształt rozmowy, ale wtedy nie było Saurona a był Mairon i nie było Sarumana, lecz był Curumo. Nie było też przyszłości, bo obydwoje na moment żyli przeszłością. Nie do końca szczęśliwą, lecz na pewno lepszą niż to, co teraz mieli. W oczach Mairona zalegała tęsknota za uwięzionym mistrzem i, ku zgrozie czarodzieja, tkwiła tam także miłość, skorumpowana, bolesna i tak prawdziwa, że aż jego własne serce zdawało się kołatać w cierpieniu. Ale to co go przerażało, to nie tęsknota lecz zwykłe zmęczenie. 

Nie Mairona, tego ognistego ducha, z którym spędzał dzień i noc w kuźni ich pierwszego nauczyciela Aule, lecz właśnie Saurona, Mrocznego Pana, który od wieków kontynuował dzieło Morgotha. 

W tych krótkich chwilach nie widział wroga wolnych ludów, lecz istotę na własne podobieństwo. Kogoś, kto nie miał nic do stracenia i mógł tylko uparcie iść do przodu, bo tylko upór mu jeszcze pozostał.

To było takie łatwe znów widzieć Mairona w oczach Saurona. I jednocześnie straszne. 

\- Czemu się śmiejesz, Curumo? - kiedy tylko Sauron wypowiedział jego imię, obaj zastygli, jakby dotąd niezauważony czar prysnął. Nie byli już wszak uczniami Aule. Nie było już lojalnego Mairona, bo istniał tylko Mroczny Lord, Władca Pierścieni i nieprzyjaznej krainy Mordor. Nie było już naiwnego Curumo, pozostał tylko Biały Czarodziej, przywódca Istari o sercu zimnym i nieporuszonym jak kamień. 

\- Zresztą, nieważne... - Sauron od niechcenia macha dłonią, uznając temat za zakończony. 

_Ważne_ , jakaś część czarodzieja protestowała, lecz ten nie rzekł nic. Kolejne słowa Saurona były o wojnie, o przygotowaniach, o planach na przyszłość. Przeszłość ostatecznie była niczym więcej, jak wspomnieniem.


End file.
